Recuerdo de años de convivencia
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Una historia 'anexa' a Itsumo Nando Demo, un capítulo especial acerca de la relación padre-hijo de Sesshoumaru y Kamiu, espero que les guste!- reviews plis! ONE-SHOT


**Itsumo nando demo no especial -recuerdo de años de convivencia-**

****

**nota: ** especial sobre como Sesshoumaru y Kagome estuvieron cuidando los primeros ocho años de vida de Kamiu, aunque Sesshy e hijo son los protagonistas de dicho relato.

-.-.-.-

_Años... ocho años con el pequeño Kamiu el ser que me ha alegrado la vida desde que llegó a este mundo, como no, gracias a ella, a Kagome. Él y Kagome son los seres que me han hecho ver la vida con otros ojos, otro sentido..._

_Tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos que no olvido en mi memoria, en la memoria de este youkai del occidente; pero no puedo olvidar dicho recuerdo que provocó que amara a este pequeño, a este youkai con total apariencia humana... eso fue tiempo atrás... _

_Puedo decir que cuando ambos vimos en brazos a nuestro pequeño en ese memorable día, fuimos felices... y mucho mas porque las fuerzas de Naraku habían desaparecido casi por completo. _

_A pesar de todo, hubo algo que al principio no aceptaba por completo, algo que no podía creer... mi hijo, mi Kamiu no tenía esa apariencia de youkai... era lógico, por lo mismo que mi amada Kagome fuese una humana y yo... youkai. _

_Ella al principio estaba preocupada por mi, se daba cuenta de mi descepción y deseaba que cambiara esa cara... pero aun no aceptada del todo a esos seres, Kagome era una excepción porque la amo tanto que daría todo porque ella fuese feliz. _

_Durante los primeros cuatro años de vida de Kamiu, fueron los mas duros para mi sobretodo, pues no aceptaba que tuviese esa imagen de humano, pero lo extraño de todo que esos dorados de sus ojos mostraban algo de su sangre youkai. _

_Que decir que era el youkai frío y serio hacia él, Kamiu lo sabía... en momentos que intentaba acercarse a mi, yo lo excluía de mi lado; rechazaba sus atenciones, afectos, todo... solo decía que tenía que seguir los pasos del protocolo al que pertenezco. A Kagome al principio le fue difícil adaptarse a esta vida nueva, siempre acostumbra a tener ese espíritu aventurero que la caracteriza. _

_Kamiu, el nombre de mi pequeño hijo, al mismo tiempo mi sucesor de un futuro lejano pero... él sentía mucho mi rechazo, del modo que yo salía con Jaken a esos largos paseos por mis territorios mientras Kagome y el cachorro se quedaban en el castillo. _

_Pero hay cosas que hacen cambiar a los seres vivos, este es uno de los recuerdos mas bellos que tengo en mi mente, en mi corazón... _

Era un día de verano con mucho sol, todo era armonía en ese castillo cuyos habitantes eran un youkai y dos humanos.

En esos jardines jugaba con una pelota de papel un pequeñito de 4 años, sus cabellos azabaches se movían casi al compás de sus movimientos en el juego, su piel blanca como la nieve resaltaba por el color de sus cabellos, pero lo mas característico de él, eran sus ojos, sus ojos dorados eran los mismos que los de su padre... así a simple vista se veía como un simple humano aunque no lo era.

Kamiu jugaba con su pelota y de pronto se detiene porque escucha los pasos de alguien acecándose y éste voltea.

- Papá...!!!- Kamiu ve a su padre y al mismo tiempo le sonríe.

Sesshoumaru estaba ahí, había llegado de sus viajes y a su lado estaba Jaken; Kamiu corre para saludar a su padre youkai pero...

- Kamiu... dónde está Kagome?- pregunta de forma seria a su hijo sobre su madre.

El pequeño se detiene y baja la cabeza para responderle.

- No lo sé... padre.

- Kamiu-sama, no debería de estar estudiando?- pregunta el sapo al ver que el niño jugaba tranquilamente.

El niño no hace caso a las palabras del sapo del modo que toma la pelota y sigue jugando, aunque se detiene para mirar de forma burlesca a Jaken.

- Mamá dejó que Kamiu jugara un poco.

- Deberías de estudiar, es tu deber- ordena Sesshoumaru, su voz seguía igual de fría.

Entonces el pequeño intenta de nuevo acercarse a su padre para abrazarlo y el youkai se da la vuelta sin mirar al niño, Jaken solo mira la escena.

- ...- Kamiu baja la vista ante eso, Jaken lo observa.

- Kamiu-sama…- decía en voz baja el sapo, escucha la voz de su amo que lo llama.

- Jaken, vámonos..

Jaken sigue a su amo y cuando el youkai da vuelta en una esquina ve a Kagome acercarse, ella estaba vestida con aquellas ropas de su época... para Sesshoumaru era algo especial verla en esas ropas; ella sonríe un poco al verlo.

- Para Kamiu es difícil tener un padre youkai tan serio- comenta la esposa del Lord con una sonrisa.

- Esas ropas... - Sesshoumaru se queda extrañado al ver esas vestimentas fuera de lo común en la miko.

La miko se acerca a su youkai y le da un beso, ella lo mira de nuevo con esa sonrisa.

- Tengo que ir a mi época, deseo ver a mi familia... además quiero arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes que dejé- comenta la chica mientras observa que Sesshoumaru no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

- Es... necesario?- decía preocupado el youkai.

- Hai, además sé que por ahora no saldrás de viaje, ne?

- Kagome yo..

La chica parecía divertirse un poco, pues pone sus manos en el rostro de un youkai que para nada quería que se fuera de ahí, ella de nuevo sonríe para él.

- Nada de nada, Kamiu no puede ir, así que prefiero que se quede contigo, de paso ambos pueden convivir un poco como padre e hijo- dice Kagome mientras su rostro se adorna por una sonrisa.

Kagome estaba por irse cuando siente los brazos del youkai en su alrededor, una vez mas sonríe y lo mira a los ojos.

- Intenta aceptar a Kamiu y no seas tan serio con él, regresaré en algunos días pues luego paso a ver a mis amigos, te parece?

No le agradaba mucho la idea de saber que estaría sin verla algunos días, pero... menos le hacía feliz que viera a Inuyasha pero no podía oponerse porque sabía que ella a veces deseaba salir y seguir teniendo ese espíritu de aventura que tanto le atrae.

- De acuerdo ve... Kamiu estará bajo mi cuidado- dice su youkai en un tono derrotado.

Entonces Kagome lo besa y luego sale del castillo, Sesshoumaru suspira en tono de arrepentimiento y ve como la humana se retira al subirse en Ah-un.

- Amo bonito, tardará?- pregunta Jaken a Sesshoumaru.

- Es capaz, siempre es así...

- Serán los días mas largos- Jaken suspira al ver lo que les espera.

- Gracias a kami que esos tipos de igual forma no molestarán- comenta Sesshoumaru.

- Si, veo que Kagome-sama tiene ra..

Y no termina de hablar el sapo porque siente un golpe de parte de Sesshoumaru en su cabeza. De ese modo todo sigue igual... el youkai no tenía nada que hacer y decide ver los juegos de su pequeño, el pequeño jugaba solo con ese juguete... si veía algún insecto lo observaba o lo tocaba por instantes.

Sesshoumaru por alguna extraña razón sentía un poco de nostalgia al ver dicha escena, Jaken decide estar un poco alejado pero lo suficiente para ver lo que sucedía, Kamiu por su parte no había visto a su padre y mas porque este lentamente se acerca a él y se recuesta debajo de un árbol para observarlo un rato más.

De repente a Kamiu se le va su pelota del modo que bota hasta el cerezo de al fondo, este que asusta un poco porque ahí estaba su padre, serio y frío como siempre y en sus manos tenía dicho objeto.

- Papá...- el niño se queda helado al verlo.

- ... cuida donde juegas, puedes lastimar a alguien...

Kamiu se queda un poco extrañado, pues su padre lo estaba mirando y no sabía que hacer o que decir, cual va siendo la sorpresa del pequeño que éste le lanza la pelota y logra atraparla.

- Lo mismo hacía de chico...- comenta su padre y el niño lo mira por unos instantes.

El niño no dice mas y solo sonríe, un poco nervioso pero sonríe desde el fondo de su corazón, eso deja a un extrañado Sesshoumaru porque a pesar de que lo trataba con frialdad y dureza, el pequeño sonreía.

-... te trato de ese modo y... sonríes?- dice su padre en un tono de asombro.

Kamiu al parecer no entendía mucho sobre las palabras que le dice su padre y no deja de sonreir, eso hace que el niño tenga mas ánimos para seguir jugando un poco; pero su padre no lo dejaba de ver.

Para Jaken era todo un espectáculo pues Sesshoumaru no era muy bueno tratando con pequeños y lo había demostrado cuando estuvo 'cuidando' a Rin, pero ella se le aparece detrás del sapo.

- Sesshoumaru-sama quiere acercarse a Kamiu, pero no sabe como... - comenta Rin desde las espaldas de Jaken.

Jaken se asusta al escuchar la voz de la humana, voltea para verla y ella miraba la escena que se estaba presentando.

- Desde cuando estás aquí Rin?- pregunta un asustado Jaken.

- Mm desde que Kagome-chan se fue, salí a despedirme de ella.

- ...- Jaken no dice nada y Rin rompe con el hielo.

- Estos serán los tres días mas interesantes..- comenta sonriente la chica.

- ¬¬ cómo que tres?- pregunta molesto.

- Eso me dijo Kagome-chan, aunque dijo que posiblemente tarde mas- contesta Rin mientras observa lo que ocurría enfrente de ellos.

- Siempre es lo mismo con esa humana- se lamentaba en tener como ama a Kagome.

Así ellos dos se quedan mirando la escena, pues Sesshoumaru estaba absorto en ver el juego del pequeño, Kamiu se da cuenta y le lanza la pelota.

- Puedes jugar conmigo?

Sesshoumaru tenía en sus manos la pelota y la veía por largos ratos, Kamiu estaba mas extrañado.. Sesshoumaru se agacha hasta la altura de su pequeño, le da la pelota y...

- Sigue jugando...

Luego de eso, el youkai se va de ahí, pero mira hacia el fondo dándose cuenta que estaba siendo espiado por un sapo y una chica.

Así pasaba el resto del día, Jaken y Rin querían ver algo mas pero el youkai se retira a sus habitaciones a escribir algo, Kamiu camina por los pasillos del castillo hasta que se topa con el sapo.

- Por qué papá es asi conmigo?- pregunta el pequeño a Jaken que no se lo esperaba.

Para Jaken había sido algo sorpresivo pues no podía contestar muy bien a esa cuestión.

- Tu padre es así, con todos y siempre, intenta acercarte un poco mas a él para que se le quite eso de hielo que tiene con la mayoría.

- Y por qué con mamá no es así?- sigue curioso el chico pero Rin le contesta a esa cuestión.

- Porque Sesshoumaru-sama quiere mucho a Kagome-chan!

- T.T eso quiere decir que papá no me quiere....- los ojos estaban llorosos, Kamiu quería llorar.

Comenzaba a llorar, Jaken mira a Rin haciéndole saber que arruinaba dicho momento y la niña solo se apena, ante eso y...

- Pero a ti te quiere mucho... se le nota en el brillo de sus ojos- comenta la niña sonriente y deja a Kamiu extrañado.

- Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta el pequeño.

- Simplemente porque él cuidó de mi cuando era una niña..

- Ah si, fue en esos días que nuestra búsqueda por Naraku era muy fuerte- dice el sapor al recordar algunos de esos momentos.

- Y era así como conmigo?- de nuevo pregunta a Rin y ésta le contesta.

- Si, sólo acércate a él y verás que todo estará bien.

El pequeño se sentía un poco mas animado y se va hacia la habitación donde estaba su padre, con lentitud corre la puerta y lo ve ahí, escribiendo...el youkai siente una presencia un tanto extraña...

- Jaken, te dije que no deseaba verte por aquí...

Y al decir eso alza su vista y ve al pequeño Kamiu aun con la pelota en sus manos y lo veía de tal modo que Sesshoumaru se queda un poco extrañado, la mirada del niño era tan tranquila y alegre que..

- Kamiu... qué haces aquí?- pregunta un poco extrañado el youkai.

- Si quieres me voy...- dice el pequeño un poco triste al notar la mirada de su padre.

Detrás de la puerta Jaken y Rin estaban espiando lo que sucedía en ese momento y Sesshoumaru ve como el pequeño se retiraba, al no tener respuesta de su padre.

- Quédate si quieres, solo no me distraigas- dice Sesshoumaru, su voz era un poco cálida.

Para el niño era lo mejor que le podía pasar y no duda en sentarse en el otro lado de la mesa y Sesshoumaru seguía haciendo lo mismo, el niño no hacía ninguna clase de ruido ni nada eso, a él lo extrañaba pues no era como Rin que siempre hacía algo...

- _Este niño no es como todos..._- pensaba Sesshoumaru al mirar de reojo al pequeño.

Kamiu solo miraba su alrededor, el lugar era algo grande y había cosas de diversos tipos aunque había escritos de todos los tamaños; de ese modo comienza a ver y el youkai seguía en lo suyo.

Muchas cosas de las que había en esa sala eran un poco extrañas, pero lo que le llama la atención era un espejo ovalado y pequeño que yacía en una mesa...

- Un... espejo..?

El pequeño estaba por tomar dicho objeto cuando Sesshoumaru se lo quita, éste se apena y el youkai solo lo ve serio.

- No es bueno tomar las cosas así... puede ser peligroso- Sesshoumaru un poco serio a su hijo y nota que por unos instantes baja su cabeza.

- Ese espejo es bonito... de quien es?- pregunta Kamiu señalando el espejo con sus manitas.

Sesshoumaru mira ese espejo por unos instantes y algo por su mente pasa, aunque sus pensamientos se pierden cuando siente que Kamiu lo jalaba de sus ropas.

- Es tuyo?

- Iie...

- Entonces es de mamá?

- Tampoco...

- Entonces...?- Kamiu quería sin lugar a dudas saber quien era dicho ese objeto tan lindo para él.

El youkai se sentía un poco abrumado por tanta pregunta por parte del chiquillo y respira un poco para contestarle.

- Simplemente era de mi madre, eso es todo...

Tanto Rin como Jaken que miraban todo desde afuera estaban asombrados, era la primera vez que escuchaban hablar a Sesshoumaru de su familia y sobretodo de su madre...

- Ahhh... 'ta bonito el espejo... se lo darás a mamá?- dice con una sonrisa el niño.

- .... hai...

Para el youkai era la primera vez que hablaba un poco con el pequeño mientras que este parecía disfrutar estar con su padre, así pasó hasta llegar a la noche del modo que Sesshoumaru ve que Kamiu se había quedado dormido...

- Kamiu...

Como si fuera cualquier cosa, carga con sumo cuidado al pequeño y se lo lleva a su habitación, Jaken y Rin estaban contentos ante ese comportamiento de Sesshoumaru con Kamiu.

- Veo que está resultando- comenta Rin contenta al notar el cambio de Sesshoumaru con su hijo.

- Si es así, Kagome-sama se pondrá contenta- Jaken miraba cada movimiento de su amo mientras su voz se notaba alegre.

Siguen con cautela al youkai y ven como él acostaba al pequeño y lo arropaba, eso parecía ser un ligero progreso... cuando Sesshoumaru deja dormir al niño, sale y con el ovillo de su ojo.

- Jaken, qué tanto espías?

- Este yo... amo bonito...- Jaken se encontraba nervioso al ver que habí sido descubierto, pero Rin sonríe y 'lo salva'.

- Íbamos a ver si Kamiu se había dormido!- responde Rin en plan de proteger a Jaken.

Rin había tapado la boca del sapo y Sesshoumaru no cae en el engaño, pues desde tiempo atrás sabía que lo espiaban, aunque decide seguir con el juego.

- Yo lo acosté, es todo..

Así siguieron los días, no había progreso ni nada... aunque Kamiu como siempre estaba en el jardín jugando, Rin por su parte estaba bordando algo mientras que Jaken y Sesshoumaru estaban arreglando algunos asuntos de suma importancia.

Kamiu parecía entretenido en su juego pero siente como si estuviese siendo observado y gira su vista hacia lo alto de un árbol, alguien estaba ahi... un ser extraño encapuchado que salta y solo deja ver un abanico en sus manos.

- Quién eres?- pregunta el pequeño.

- Mmm así que eres el hijo de Lord Sesshoumaru y Kagome...?- la silueta ecapuchada habla, Kamiu se da cuenta que su voz era femenina.

- Cómo lo sabes?

- Digamos porque sé de ustedes...- dice la silueta.

El ser extraño se acerca a Kamiu hasta estar a pocos centímetros de él y alza un poco su mentón para verlo mejor.

- Como lo supuse eres un humano...pero tu olor... y esos ojos... - la silueta estaba extrañada al notar esas características en Kamiu.

El encapuchado mira esos ojos dorados del pequeño y se queda extrañado, Kamiu por su parte no entendía nada de lo que el encapuchado hablaba, entonces las finas manos de ese ser toman las de Kamiu y se lo lleva, éste al principio se resistía.

- Qué me haces?.. a dónde me llevas?- decía en plan de resistencia el pequeño pero le era imposible.

- No te haré nada, pues aún no es tiempo... solo quiero que me acompañes...- de´cia un poco amenzante el encapuchado.

El niño no quería y el encapuchado parecía molesto ante eso y no duda en hacer un movimiento con su abanico del modo que el niño no puede ir a ningún lado, el ser se quita la capa y era nada mas y nada menos que Kagura.

- No te escaparás!

Ella saca de sus cabellos esa pluma que se hacía grande y se lleva al pequeño, éste se movía y no podía escapar... por otro lado, Sesshoumaru deja caer unos escritos que tenía en sus manos, Jaken lo ve extraño.

- Pasa algo amo?- pregunta Jaken extrañado ante la actitud de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru solo fija su vista en la ventana y ve que en el jardín no había nadie... solo la pelota y la capa, algo dentro de él le decía que no estaba bien; sale de inmediato de esa sala y busca en todas a Kamiu, Rin lo ve extraño y se acerca.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... está bien?

El youkai estaba un poco pálido, pues Kamiu no se encontraba por ninguna parte ni menos en alguno de los jardines del castillo.

Dentro del youkai una gran preocupación se formaba, él se sentía raro...

- Jaken, cuida a Rin...- ordena al sapo y éste no sabía que contestar.

- Pero... Sesshoumaru-sama...

Sesshoumaru no vuelve a decir alguna palabra y se va de ahí, además había sentido la presencia de Naraku cerca.

- _No lo creo... Kamiu... no puedo creer lo que me pasa, no puedo dejar que le pase algo, yo... yo no estaría feliz de no verlo de nuevo y.. Kagome... _-pensaba el youkai de forma preocupante.

En lo profundo del bosque Kamiu estaba un poco adolorido porque Kagura lo deja caer a la hora de aterrizar, no estaban solos, pues a su alrededor había una gran cantidad de oni que vigilaban el lugar.

- _Tengo que comprobarlo... sino Naraku puede acabar con mi vida._- pensaba la mujer de los vientos al observar a Kamiu.

- Dónde... dónde estoy?... - Kamiu había despertado y observaba el lugar con extrañeza, Kagura lo observa.

- En el bosque... en una zona restringida, si quieres escapar estos bichos te comerán- comenta Kagura y le muestra a los demonios que estaban a su alrededor.

- Quiero a mi papá...

Entonces Kagura lo alza y lo ve seriamente, algo que ocasiona temor en el pequeño.

- No dudo que tienes los mismos ojos que tu padre, que Sesshoumaru y los cabellos de esa Kagome... demo... tengo que comprobar si eres lo que busca Naraku...

- Qué... harás?- dice temeroso el pequeño.

La mujer de los vientos deja en el suelo al niño y lo apunta con su abanico, luego alza su brazo y...

- Tú no eres un ser común... eres un youkai bajo una apariencia humana... intenta acabar con estos demonios...- ordena Kagura, Kamiu nota a los seres que debía de derrotar.

- Qué?

Entonces Kamiu ve como esos demonios se lanzaban al ataque y el niño tenía mucho miedo, logra esquivar algunos por inercia y otro logra moderle un poco su brazo... Kamiu estaba realmente asustado y de ese siente como lo atacaban...

- Iee....noooooo!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba con terror el pequeño mientras que Kagura observaba cada movimiento de éste.

- _Dudo mucho que Naraku se equivoque, pero este niño realmente parece un humano común y corriente..._

El chico no podía esquivar los ataques de los oni y estaba siendo herido de gran forma que este sentía sus dientes en su pequeño cuerpo... Sesshoumaru por unos instantes se detiene, olfatea un poco y por primera vez sentía algo que realmente lo perturbaba... algo que lo hacía sentir.... temoroso...

- _Sangre... Kamiu..._- olfatea un poco el youkai.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido de ese modo, solo una ocasión y con Kagome, aunque siente que ese nudo en su garganta era mucho mas grande... era una de las pocas veces que sentía eso... sentía miedo...

No duda en seguir buscando hasta que siente algo, una presencia... una muy fuerte presencia... Kamiu por su parte sentía mucho miedo y los demonios cada vez lo atacaban y lo herían... sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre hasta que... algo dentro de él surge... algo extraño.

Kamiu siente como si su cuerpo reaccionara, algo que dentro de él lo llamaba, Kagura parecía estar ansiosa a lo que estaba por presentarse; Kamiu de pronto parece estar en shock y un aura alrededor de él se formaba...

- Esta presencia es la misma que la de un... youkai...- decía Kagura sorprendia a lo que ocurría en ese instante.

El niño sentía que algo lo poseía, sus ojos cambian por unos instantes sus pequeños dedos se convertían en garras y su azabache cabello era plateado e igual que su padre; Sesshoumaru había llegado en ese instante, no creía lo que veía... Kamiu solo da un zarpazo y de ese modo destruye a casi todos los demonios.

- Como lo supuse... eres un youkai... - dice Kagura con una sonrisa de truinfo.

Pero Kamiu pierde el conocimiento y vuelve a su estado normal, el resto de los demonios estaban por acabar con su vida pero... Sesshoumaru había llegado en ese instante; con su espada logra acabarlos, Kagura estaba helada al ver al padre del niño ahí...

- Que haces aquí Kagura... quién te mandó?- pregunta con una frialdad casi asesina a la dama.

- Pues quien mas... Naraku solo quería asegurase de sus próximos planes, no sabía que a pesar de que Kagome fuese una humana, tu hijo es un youkai... - habla Kagura pero su rostro lo cubre con su abanico.

- Nani?... pero...- Sesshoumaru estaba extrañado ante dichas palabras por parte de Kagura.

- Sorprendido? Pues míralo...- menciona Kagura y señala al hijo del Lord.

El youkai estaba helado al ver a su hijo, sin conocimiento en el suelo y aun con su cabellera plateada, pero los oni estaban por atacarlo de nuevo...

- _No... puedo... no puedo dejarlo..._- Sesshoumaru buscaba la forma para sacarlo de ahí.

- Ohh pobre Lord Sesshoumaru, su hijo está a punto... - dice en tono burlante la chica.

Y no termina de hablar porque Sesshoumaru la ataca y luego se va de ahí hacia donde estaba su pequeño, éste ve como los demonios estaban por matarlo y usa la espada Toukijin para matarlos por completo... y así lo hizo... se lleva a su hijo y lo abraza con fuerza, solo que Sesshoumaru mira de forma asesina a Kagura.

- Deberías de darme las gracias por descubrir un pequeño secreto, aunque te aviso que lo peor falta para que suceda...

De ese modo la mujer escapa de ese lugar y Sesshoumaru no hace mas, mira a su pequeño y ve que aun no despertaba... pasa su mano por el pecho del pequeño y ve... que éste latía con poca fuerza...

El youkai por primera vez no sabía que hacer, nunca imaginó en primera que el pequeño realmente fuese un youkai(aunque en ese momento su cuerpo estaba en su estado normal) y no podía creer como esos seres se atrevieron a lastimarlo, se sentía un poco mal al no estar ahí, al no poder ayudarlo...

Sesshoumaru abraza con fuerza a su hijo, tenía miedo... era la segunda vez que sentía el miedo en sus venas y que recorría su cuerpo... pero de pronto se queda helado, pálido... el cuerpo de su hijo, de su pequeño estaba frío... y su corazón no latía.

- Kamiu... Kamiu.... KAMIU!- Sesshoumaru intentaba hacerlo reaccionar pero...

El pequeño no respondía, su cuerpo estaba casi frío por completo, Sesshoumaru estaba muy nervioso... no creía lo que pasaba, no creía que eso le estuviese pasando... y de nuevo lo abraza con gran dolor en su corazón, pensaba que todo estaba perdido... que lo había perdido...

- Por todos los kamis... Kamiu... - decía casi desesperado el youkai.

Sus ropas ya estaban manchadas de sangre y no le importaba, por unos instantes siente el látido de algo, algo que estaba en su cinto, mira y ve que la Tenseiga parecía reaccionar... este la toma y parecía recordar algo...

-Tenseiga... ahora lo recuerdo bien... la espada que da la vida... la vida del ser que deseo proteger...

Un hilo de esperanza se crea en su interior, de ese modo ve los demonios del otro mundo alrededor de su pequeño y blande su espada para acabar con ellos, así lo hizo...

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para el youkai que Kamiu abre lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que ve, es a su padre con un semblante preocupado.

- Pa...pá..?- la vista del pequeño se aclara y nota a su padre.

- ... Kamiu... estás vivo... - el brillo de los ojos de Sesshoumaru se encienden, estaba feliz de verlo de vuelta y a su lado.

El niño sonríe mientras llora un poco, el youkai sin pensarlo dos veces lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, Kamiu al principio estaba extrañado pero no le importa, pues desde siempre sabía que su padre no solo lo quería... sino lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- No... lo vuelvas a hacer, disculpa si no te hacía caso... demo... no sé que haría si tú y Kagome les pasara algo... son lo mas importante para mi y que deseo proteger hasta dando mi vida por ello... Kamiu... mi pequeño...

- Papá... yo.. te quiero.... mucho...- el niño menciona esas palabras muy contento.

Éste abraza a su padre y comienza a llorar, eso a Sesshoumaru lo deja un poco confundido e intenta consolar a su pequeño.

- Demo... tenía miedo... tenía miedo de que no fueras por mi! esa mujer me daba miedo...!!!!!!!!- lloraba el niño y más porque llegó a pensar que no lo salvaría, que su padre no iría en su búsqueda.

- ... lo sé, lo sé... ya... estoy aquí, estás bien, eso es lo importante...

_Si, como no olvidar ese día... ese es el recuerdo que hizo cambiar mi mente hacia el cariño que le tengo a mi hijo, pensé que lo había perdido por completo y si eso pasara nunca me lo hubiese perdonado, pero sobretodo descubrí que no era un humano ni hanyou.. era un youkai como yo... no por eso lo amo mas que antes, sino porque estaba perdiendo a alguien importante en mi vida... pues si no tuviese la Tenseiga conmigo él ya no estaría aquí, conmigo y con Kagome..._

_Nadie puede imaginar que un suceso de esa magnitud llegue a cambiar el pensamiento de alguien... estuve a punto de perderlo y sin darme cuenta, desde siempre lo he querido por lo mismo de que es mi hijo pero cada vez que recuerdo ese terrible suceso que siempre tendré en mi mente y mi corazón, lo amo cada día más e intento estar con él el tiempo que no lo hice..._

_Realmente agradezco a los dioses por tan hermoso regalo que a Kagome y a mi nos han brindado, por este pequeño que ha iluminado la vida de todos nosotros y de este castillo que resguarda un sin fin de recuerdos de todos tipos... _

_Quien diría que el youkai que detestaba por completo a los humanos estuviese unido a uno por siempre y teniendo a un hermoso niño... la vida da muchas vueltas para las cosas buenas y malas y este preciado recuerdo de mi mente es uno de esos casos, gracias a él (en cierto modo) aprendí que un hijo es algo que mas que ello, es algo tan especial, tan... importante para ambos que he dejado mostrale ese rechazo de mi parte.. _

Era muy entrada la noche cuando Sesshoumaru y su pequeño estaban de vuelta; Jaken y Rin se sorpenden al ver que ellos estaban en el castillo, pero lo sorprendente de todo era que Kamiu estaba arriba de Sesshoumaru y este parecía estar contento.

- Sucedió algo amo bonito?- pregunta Jaken sin palabras.

Para ese momento Sesshoumaru era la misma persona que siempre y pasa de lado de ellos y no le hace caso.

- Nada de tu incumbencia... - su fría voz calla al sapo.

- Si! nada que te importe sapo baka!- su hijo igual habla pero sonriendo.

Rin se aguanta la risa y Jaken casi se le cae la quijada ante eso, ya no solo era su amo bonito e Inuyasha que lo insultaban... ahora era el hijo de su amo!

- Niño maleducado respeta a tus mayores!- gritaba molesto el sapo.

- Jaken... cállate- pero Sesshoumaru lo calla.

- Jajajaja se nota que Kamiu es el hijo de Sesshoumaru-sama y de Kagome- dice riéndose la chica y provoanco mas ira en Jaken.

- ¬¬ grrr...

Asi pasaron unos días mas hasta que Kagome regresa al Sengoku y ella llega hasta el castillo donde Rin la esperaba.

- Oh Rin estoy feliz de verte!- saluda Kagome a la chica, Rin igual la saluda.

- Igual Kagome-chan!

- Cómo han estado las cosas, todo bien?- pregunta Kagome curiosa por saber lo ocurrido en su ausencia.

Para eso, Rin sonríe de forma extraña a Kagome le nota un poco de extrañeza.

- Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma...- dice Rin invitándola a pasar.

- Acaso tiene que ver con Kamiu y Sesshoumaru?- comenta Kagome como insinuando algo.

La chica sonríe dando a entender a Kagome que sus palabras eran ciertas, Kagome por dentro se siente contenta al saber que su youkai había aceptado al pequeño pero... el misterio estaba... qué pasó para que eso fuera realidad?

Kagome es recibida por los sirvientes de Sesshoumaru como es debido, en pocas palabras, que realmente la reconocían como la mujer del youkai, ella hace una pequeña reverencia ante el gesto de los sirvientes como muestra de agradecimiento y Jaken aparece, igual con esa misma reverencia.

- Es bueno que esté de regreso.. Kagome-sama- Jaken hace una reverencia en señal de respeto y nota que Kagome se ríe.

- Jajaja Jaken ya te dije que no me digas sama!

- Pero...- Jaken intenta hablar y Kagome lo interrumpe.

- Dejemos las formalidades a un lado, sucedió algo?- pregunta un poco más seria la chica dejando extrañado a Jaken.

- Eso quisiera saber... una noche regresaron ambos y el niño estaba en brazos de su padre... - decía Jaken algo confuso.

La miko realmente no sabía de lo sucedido... y decide encaminarse hacia el pasillo donde estaba la sala donde Sesshoumaru solía trabajar en esos asuntos, ella antes de entrar pone su oído en la puerta y no escucha nada, eso la deja extrañada porque siempre escucha algún ruido en esa sala.

Entonces Kagome decide correr lentamente la puerta y cual va siendo su sorpresa al encontrarse con Sesshoumaru recargado en una pared durmiendo y junto a él, a Kamiu mientras lo abrazaba y su padre hacía lo mismo, esa escena a la chica la conmociona mucho del modo que entra y recoje los papeles que estaba en el suelo para dejarlos en la mesa, luego con mucho cuidado se lleva a Kamiu y se lo lleva a su habitación, cuando regresa ve que Sesshoumaru aun seguía dormido y se acerca... pero.... el youkai de pronto la abraza y ella se sonroja un poco...

- Te hacías el dormido, ne?- comentaba un poco divertida la chica.

El youkai la aprisiona a su pecho y abre los ojos.

- ... tardaste mucho...

- Pero veo que te llevas mejor con Kamiu, ne?- Kagome intenta hacer a un lado ese comentario viendo las nuevas en la relación padre-hijo de Sesshoumaru y Kamiu.

- Hai... lo he aceptado...

- Debió de pasar algo gordo para que dijeras eso... - comenta la chica al observar a los ojos a Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru prefirió mejor guardar en secreto eso, éste se levanta y Kagome aun se queda en el suelo, ve como su youkai se dirigía hacia un pequeño mueble donde saca un espejo ovalado y se acerca a ella.

- Que hermoso... - queda asombrada por la belleza de dicho objeto.

- Este espejo... era de mi madre, he decidido que tú lo tengas...- comenta Sesshoumaru la observar el rostro de Kagome reflejado en ese espejo.

- Nani?... pero, por qué dices eso?... además... no yo no puedo...- decía apenada la chica, era algo muy importante.

- Hazlo, es tuyo... ella dijo que cuando tuviera a la persona que amaba y que sería la madre de mi hijo se lo diera.

Kagome recibe el espejo y Sesshoumaru la abraza, ella corresponde al abrazo.

- Yo también te extrañé, Inuyasha y compañía te envían saludos- ella dice esas palabras del que...

Eso para Sesshoumaru fue un golpe bajo, solo sonríe con ironía y Kagome lo ve, luego ella se va no sin antes de darle un beso en su mejilla.

- Iré a dormir, estoy cansada, hasta mañana... koi- de ese modo, Kagome se despide de él y lo deja en la sala.

Así Sesshoumaru se queda solo y ve el cielo estrellado de esa noche, sonríe un poco y suspira...

- Esto fue lo que decidí, gracias a kami porque Kagome y Kamiu estén en mi vida... gracias...- dice Sesshoumaru para si.

De ese modo Sesshoumaru sale de la sala y termina por cerrarla, al mismo tiempo sellando en su mente ese bello recuerdo de años de convivencia....

**owari**

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Qué les pareció? lindo? bueno eso se puede decir que es un recuerdo de Sesshoumaru de los primeros ocho años de vida de Kamiu, en fin...

Bueno quería que quedara de ese modo porque Kamiu a pesar de ser un niño es bastante tranquilo en lo que va de la historia y se me hizo interesante mencionar las causas de ese comportamiento y del mismo modo del por que siendo hijo de youkai y humano es un youkai con una apariencia total... aun eso para mi es un misterio... :p

Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes y bueno, se suponía que esto aparecería en la cuenta donde está Itsumo, pero... decidí ponerlo como un one-shot, jo pero claro, esto es mejor que lo lean si al menos han leído hasta el capi 4 de Itsumo Nando Demo aun así, no importa :p

Estaré esperando sus opiniones sobre este especial y gracias a algunos de ustedes por sus ideas!!!!

Se despide con cariño...

Bunny


End file.
